1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identification bracelets and more particularly to that class removably affixed without destruction, to the wrist and finger of an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with identification bracelets suitable for attachment to portions of the human anatomy. U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,620 issued on Oct. 4, 1960 to J. D. Schneider, is typical of most identification devices adapted for attachment to the wrist of a user. An elongated strap, preferably fabricated from a transparent flexible material has a sheet inserted in a pocket thereof such that the sheet is captured within the pocket exposed having an open mouth portion at one end of the strap. The strap is affixed about the wrist of a user having the ends of the strap fixedly secured to one another utilizing a crimping tool. A cutting operation is required to remove the strap from the user. Such devices similar to that of Schneider, present constantly recurring problems. These entail the use of a specific tool to fasten the ends or portions of the length of the strap adjacent the ends together, a cutting operation so as to remove the strap, and a strap which tends to slide about the wrist of the user, so that the indicia carried by the paper-like material is not easily viewed in a location at the outermost portion of the wrist of the user.